The Other Granger Girl
by Cheeseball417
Summary: Draco Malfoy becomes smitten with a new student just before his sixth year. What happens when she turns out not only to be muggle-born, but also the sister of one of his worst enemies, Hermione Granger? T for now. Might change.


**A.N.** This is just an idea I've been playing with, let me know what you think. It takes place during the sixth book, but we are all going to close our eyes and pretend that Lucius was not the one in charge of the whole ministry fiasco and therefore Draco wasn't being used as means of punishment. Capisce?

Back to school time had arrived once more and the streets of Diagon Alley were crowded with young witches and wizards from all over England rushing from shop to shop, trying to acquire all their school essentials before the district got especially crowded.

Draco Malfoy rushed down the street, leading his mother into the Flourish and Blotts. The list of books this year was long what with him finally entering into his NEWT Years. Having earned an O.W.L. in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Alchemy he was taking a more than full schedule and though he wanted to drop more than a few, his mother was forcing him to continue with all of them.

The blonde boy was excited, and even though he tried to conceal the feeling behind the cold mask his father had been teaching him, his mother, Narcissa, was easily able to tell of his anticipation for the upcoming year.

The two parted once they reached the stores interior: Narcissa downstairs to find his required texts while Draco hurried upstairs to pick out three books for his pleasure, as his mother always allowed him to do. He let his hand run over the bindings, some old and some new, all tempting. Draco had always fostered a love for reading and for learning in general, but he would never let anyone other than his mother know this, for if they did, he would certainly be compared to the Granger girl.

Nearly half an hour passed before Draco made his decision. He slid _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ and then _Nature's Nobility_: _A Wizarding Genealogy_ from their shelves and into his arms. He then reached for _Common Magical Afflictions_, but was beaten to the punch by a feminine hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going for this book." Malfoy had been completely oblivious to the girl as he was so enthralled by his book searching.

"Yes, well, it's always good to be learned in illnesses that could affect you at any given moment." She chuckled daintily as her hand grasped for the book's spine, "But if you don't mind, I must be going." He slid the book off the shelf and into her arms.

"Actually, I do mind." He stated turning to face her for the first time. The girl was shorter than him and quite possibly younger, but, then again, he was taller than women twice his age, so height really wasn't a fair indicator. She had long brown hair that waved gently and gracefully down her shoulders, reaching almost to her waist and when the light shifted he could see the slight sparkle of a blonde stand or two. Her faced looked oh so familiar with those big brown eyes that simply beckoned him in closer, "For here you are stealing my book and I don't even know your first name. You certainly don't attend Hogwarts, do you?"

Looking up at the blonde stranger, the girl bit her lip. Finally decided there would be no harm in introducing herself, "Lydia. I'm transferring in this year. My fifth year."

"O.W.L. Year. Why would anyone in their right ming want to switch during such a grueling year?" Draco was intrigued by the girl, by Lydia, for he had not known it to be possible to simply switch wizarding schools on a whim.

"To be closer to my family. I went to school in the Americas for the last few years, in Salem, but it was so far away so I decided to accept Dumbledore's offer and attend Hogwarts."

"Interesting. Who is your-" He began, certainly if she was of wizarding blood he would know her.

"There you are! Malfoy!" The bossy voice cut through the air like a knife, "What are you doing to her?"

And there she was in all her know-it-all glory. Hermione Granger came around the bookshelves with several books stacked high into the air, looking rather flustered. The store was hot and she had been looking for the other witch for nearly ten minutes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy plait and her jacket was tied around her waist.

"Absolutely nothing, Granger." Draco smirked, "Just making pleasant conversation with a pleasant girl." Lydia's slight blush did not go unnoticed by her companions.

"Lydia. You stay away from him." Hermione commanded of the younger girl, "This is Malfoy." Lydia's eyes flickered up to his and her mouth formed a little 'O.' Draco had to wonder what the Granger girl had told the new girl, "We are leaving now Lydia, Harry and Ron are getting impatient."

"Oh. Ok." The younger girl squeaked, suddenly shy while next to Hermione. "It was nice meeting you Draco." She offered him a small smile before the older girl dragged her away.

Draco searched the store for his mother, more than ready to leave. All the while thinking, "She must be a Weasley. If she is going to a school other than Hogwarts from England her family certainly knows a thing or two about the wizarding world. The Weasleys are one of the few pureblood families left even if they are blood traders. Perhaps Lydia knew better and would see the error in her family's ways."

Narcissa and Malfoy returned home after day of shopping and a quick dinner in a little corner café on a small side road of Diagon Alley. Draco made his way up to his room, noticing not only his father's closed study door, but also the even greater excitement he now felt. Only fifteen hours until the train leaves.

"But it's Malfoy!" Ginny protested to Lydia's earlier statement.

"I understand that, I'm just saying, his eyes are to die for." Lydia replayed the day in her mind. The way their hands had brushed against each other's when they reached for the same book, the book he had given her. But it was those dark gray eyes that seemed to penetrate her body that stayed in the forefront of her mind.

"He's bad, Lyd." Ginny shook her head and shifted slightly in her bed, "If he had any idea who you were he never would have spoken to you."

"I think you're exaggerating." Lydia rolled onto her side and allowed a small yawn to escape her mouth, "No one at my old school had such a problem with blood purity."

"Yes well," Ginny said smirking into her pillow, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The night had simply dragged on for Draco. He had lay awake in his king-sized bed for most of the night thinking of these round, chocolaty eyes. He dreamed of their conversation ran on a loop in his mind's eye always ending abruptly with that shrill voice of Granger's. And so it was with great relief when his mother came to wake him for the day.

The next four hours dragged as Draco set about packing last minute trinkets that he could, but probably wouldn't, need. He then took a quick fly about the garden, trying to distract himself from the soft smile and big brown eyes that were continuously obscuring her vision. Eventually Narcissa took pity on her son and led him to the family's car, a stately Rolls, and drove the two to the station – Muggle style.

"You are certain you have everything?" Narcissa asked while pushing some hair back from her son's face.

"Positive." The boy nodded.

"Remember if you need anything I can owl it to you." He could see the annual tears slowly creeping into her eyes, "Write whenever you get a chance."

The boy chuckled to himself, "Mom," he pulled the woman into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, "I will write every week. After five full years I expect you to know this by now."

"I know…" She whined into his jacket, "One day you will learn how difficult it is to part with one's children." She pulled back, eyes still watery and stood on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, "Now go, I wouldn't want you to be late on my account."

Draco did as she asked, offering her one final wave before he walked further into the train. He was in a Hufflepuff dominated car when an owl landed on his shoulder. "This is strange," He thought, "Who gets mail on a train." He smirked as accepted the letter and proceeded to walk along while reading.

"_Mr. Malfoy_

_I was hoping that you could make yourself available to tutor a new student of ours throughout the course of the year. I anticipate that she might have a wee bit of trouble adapting to the new climate. Please meet me in my office after the feast tonight if you accept._

_ -Albus Dumbledore"_

Thanks to his task of patrolling the hallways, Malfoy was very much occupied, trying to dodge first-years' attempts at magic and to avoid the mayhem caused by the gags sold by the Weasley twins. They weren't even attending Hogwarts anymore and yet they were still causing trouble. The ride passed quickly and soon enough they were gliding into the Hogsmeade Station. Here, Draco joined Pansy and Blaise, two of his oldest friends, and began the carriage ride.

The Grand Hall was as beautiful as ever. The Slytherins sat at their table chatting amongst friends, asking about summers and plans for the year, just as every other table were doing. Although Slytherin had been dubbed the evil house, not all the students were horrible, most of them were just plagued by their parents' beliefs. The sorting began quickly, beginning with Drew Abback who went to Slytherin and ending with Alexis Xeno who went to Hufflepuff. No Lydia.

Just when Draco was beginning to think he had made the girl up, Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat, "Welcome! Welcome! I would like to take a moment to introduce a few new faces around the hall. Beginning at our faculty table, we have Professor Slughorn who will be our new Potions Master. The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher being filled by our very own Professor Snape. Next we have a new student joining us this year from the Salem Witches' Institute of Salem Massachusetts in the United States. Lydia, dear, where are you?" The girl from the book store stood at her place beside Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table, "Ah yes. So, please help me in welcoming our newest Fifth Year Ravenclaw, Lydia Granger!" The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables burst out in applause, but the Slytherins all just sat stunned.

"Granger? As in _Hermione_?" Pansy whispered into Draco's ear. But he didn't hear her; he was too busy looking into those brown eyes staring directly at him. Now he knew why she looked so familiar, she was related to Potter's little Mudblood. His body acted of its own accord. His hands began to clap along with the other three houses, earning him some strange looks. When the others stood he followed right behind them.

The Slytherins were out of their mind with confusion. The Prince of Slytherin clapping along for a filthy little Mudblood? But they all followed along, standing up and clapping, though not as enthusiastically as the rest.

When the noise finally died down, Dumbledore spoke again, "Now. Rub-a-dub-dub Thanks for the grub. Now everyone, dig in!" The tables groaned with the weight of the food and everyone followed Dumbledore's instructions promptly and eagerly, except Malfoy, he was too busy watching the smile his clapping had put on the new Granger girl's face.

**A.N.** So guys! Review! Review! Review! I really want to know what you think and if I should continue on with this story!


End file.
